


Cyar'ika

by Obsessivelysearching



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivelysearching/pseuds/Obsessivelysearching
Summary: Din isn't ready to admit he loves you, but it comes out anyways. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 52





	Cyar'ika

Something was up with Mando. Even Grogu could tell. I was sick of him getting back from a hunt only to barely acknowledge my presence. Then he completely surprised me.

“I’m dropping you off on Nevarro. I have friends there who will take care of you. You won’t have to stay with me any longer.”

“Why? What did I do?” I asked him, completely taken aback by this.

“You’re too good. I can’t… I can’t just keep you here. You deserve more.”

“What are you talking about? I’m happy here, happier than I’ve ever been, and you are not going to take that away from me.” I paused. “What’s been going on with you? You always seem to come back and ignore my existence and now you want to leave me on some planet? I’m sorry but I’m not going anywhere.” Silence fell upon us for a moment. My mind was racing, and I could almost hear the gears turning in Mando’s head. Then he said my name.

“Over the past few months, I’ve fallen in love with you, and it’s killing me because I know I can never give you the life you want.” I was shocked. I thought he hated me based on his actions, not that he was in love with me.

“Mando…”

“Din.”

“What?”

“Din. My name is Din.”

“Din.” His name felt right on my lips. “Do you think I would have stayed here if I didn’t love the little family we’ve created? If I didn’t love Grogu, or if I didn’t love you? Yes, it sucks having to wait for you but when you’re around the world just feels right.” I grabbed his helmet between my hands, not making any move to remove it, simply to make sure he was looking at me. “I love you.” I rested my forehead against his. Then, after a moment, Din seemed to have an epiphany.

“Close your eyes. Just please, trust me.” I did. I heard the sound of metal falling to the floor and felt a hand cradle my face, pulling me in towards him. When our lips met it felt like heaven. The slight stubble that indicated a mustache tickled my skin, while his soft lips molded so perfectly with mine. I felt him pull away.

“I trust you but, I just need to be sure. I have a blindfold. Don’t be afraid.” I nodded to indicate that I was ready, and he placed the blindfold around my head, carefully tying it behind my head. He took my hands and started to lead me somewhere. From the layout of the Crest, I guessed it was his cot. He sat down and told me to do the same. I nearly fell but his strong arms led me to the edge of the cot.

“Cyar’ika?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” With that he pulled me close to him, crashing our lips together in a powerful embrace. His lips seemed to bring me into a different dimension. Nothing felt real except for them. I felt his hands wander down to my waist, pulling me onto his lap. It didn’t take much, just a roll of my hips, for me to feel the erection hiding under his clothes. He moaned into my mouth. His lips started pressing kisses to my neck, sucking in certain places, and likely leaving marks. When he reached the meeting point between my neck and my shoulder, he bit down. I couldn’t help but yelp when he did, but it was closely followed by a moan as he licked the tender skin.

“Din…” I moaned out, overcome with pleasure. One of my hands grabbed onto the back of his head, pulling on his curly hair. To this Din moaned, and I felt him leave a few more marks before trying to pull away. I allowed him and heard more metal hit the floor. Then I felt hands at the hem of my shirt. He was teasing me, just barely letting me imagine what it would be like to be bare in front of him.

“Do you want this?” I nodded frantically, hoping he would just get to it. He obliged, taking of my shirt carefully so that the blindfold didn’t move. Then I felt his hands start to unbutton my pants and I lifted my hips up so that he could pull them down. In one move, he pulled down my pants and my underwear, leaving me completely naked. I could feel my nipples harden at the thought of being so vulnerable with him. I was soaking and just wanted him to touch me.

“Please, oh fuck, please Din, touch me, fuck-” I felt an ungloved hand spread my legs apart and another push my back down against the cot. I felt exposed, but before I had time to ponder that feeling, I felt a thick finger run up my slit, gather up my wetness, and rub circles around my clit. I couldn’t control the moan that escaped me. The finger retreated but before I could whine in disappointment, I felt lips wrap around my clit, a tongue lightly flicking against it. I felt my hips jerk up into his face. He started sucking on my clit, before he quickly stopped, moving lower to start licking up my escaping juices. He moved his mouth back to my clit before bringing back the finger, this time circling my opening. He finally inserted it when I started to whimper. I gasped, overcome by the sensation of his lips on my bud and his finger inside of me. He started pumping his finger as he played with my clit, then once I could barely take how slowly he was going, he added another, stretching me out. My hands were kneading my tits, unable to control my arousal.

“Cyar’ika, are you ready?” I couldn’t respond in words simply responding with wordless moans. I felt his lips leave me and his finger pulled out. Then I felt his tip at my entrance. He bent down to kiss me, taking my lips in his, as he pushed in as far as he would go. He must have been huge because he was stretching me as far as I could go, and yet I could tell there was more. He began to pump into me as his hands grabbed mine and pinned them above my head.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he said. I only responded by moaning loudly. He was fucking me so good I forgot how to talk. He picked up the pace, rhythmically slamming into me as far as he would go. I felt my walls begin to spasm, and sensing this, he released one of my hands to bring his own between our bodies to play with my clit. A few seconds after this assault on my senses I came, clamping down on his length, my back arching, and a wordless scream coming out of my mouth. He continued for a few more seconds before he came inside me, pumping me full of his cum. He placed a soft kiss to my lips and pulled out. He disappeared for a second, but I barely noticed as I was coming down from my high. He removed my blindfold when he reappeared and he was staring down at me, naked except for his helmet. He moved my tired body further onto the cot, and held onto me until we fell asleep.


End file.
